


À deux c'est mieux

by malurette



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Short One Shot, lighter and fluffier, magical beings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qu'on parle de poupées ou de peluches... Est-ce fait exprès qu'il y en ait deux ? et pourquoi deux plutôt qu'un seul, ou trois ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	À deux c'est mieux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deux poupées](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334962) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** À deux c'est mieux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC/Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE   
> **Personnages :** Ichihara Yūko, Watanuki Kimihiro, Morodashi, Marudashi, les Mokona  
>  **Genre :** vague réflexionnage  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « le yin et le yang » pour 6variations  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400+

« C’est fait exprès qu’il y en ait deux ? » se demande Watanuki à haute voix, et Yūko attrape ses questionnements au vol. Elle met obligemment le doigt directement dessus au lieu de le taquiner à imaginer d’autres interprétations à la mention d’un duo. (Deux quoi ? Oui, ça fait une belle paire !) Une autre fois peut-être...

« Maru et Moro, rose et bleue... et aussi les Mokona, blanc et noir ? »

Même s’il n’y a plus à la boutique qu’un seul Mokona, il n’oublie pas le deuxième pour autant. Curieux, comme certains détails restent plus facilement en mémoire que d’autres ?  
Mais Yūko ne répondra pas immédiatement si facilement : oh oui, elle a compris sa question et entend la travailler... mais qu’il y participe lui-même d’abord !

« À ton avis... »

Et Watanuki de réfléchir, d’y chercher à la fois des symboles et des utilités.

« Si Maru et Moro produisent l’énergie qui fait tourner cette boutique : comme une pile électrique, un pôle positif et un pôle négatif pour créer le courant ? »

Yūko hoche la tête, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres. Elle le laisse poursuivre. Car il va bien trouver autre chose à dire encore ?

« Et pour le voyage entre les dimensions, une porte d’entrée et une sortie ? une ancre et une bouée dérivante ? »

Le sourire de la patronne s’élargit, et voilà, ce que Watanuki craignait... 

« Meuh nooon. Enfin, c’est bien essayé quand même. Il y a un peu de ça pour les Mokona, c’est vrai, mais ça n’est pas tout. »

Il y a même beaucoup de ça, pour les Mokona, à vrai dire, mais elle n’insiste pas sur ses déductions correctes. Même quand elle le félicite il a l’impression qu’elle se moque !  
Puis elle redevient sérieuse. Elle ne se moquera pas jusqu’au bout, non, elle va bien répondre, sérieusement, à sa question :

« C’est surtout pour qu’ils ne soient pas tout seuls.   
» C’est triste, d’être tout seul.   
» Tu le sais, d’ailleurs. »

Et tout à coup, l’atmosphère devient presque trop sérieuse. Pour ne pas avoir à contempler son propre état de solitude et de là, peut-être, ses liens avec les gens qui l’entourent, Watanuki préfère rester bien dans le sujet des créatures magiques de Yūko, et rien d’autre.

« Alors pourquoi pas plus ? »

Cette fois, elle rit.

« C’est vrai qu’on est plus stable à trois qu’à deux. Pour quatre… ça dépend des fois.  
Mais tu t’imagines avec trois de ça ? Un troupeau de Mokona, une tribu de Maru-Moro ? »

(Et peut-être encore aussi, tout un peuple de ses parents qui se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup, beaucoup d’enfants ?)


End file.
